Como si fuera la primera vez
by Sookie Writer
Summary: Nadie dijo que intentar conquistar a la misma mujer todos los días nuevamente sería fácil, pero para Draco Malfoy nada es complicado. DRAMIONE. 1x03
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola lectoras! Bueno, acá vine nuevamente después de muchos meses desaparecida con una historia que haré lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque claro, tengo mis responsabilidad así como ir a la escuela. _

_La idea me vino luego de haber mirado una pelicula, aunque claramente sacó muy poco de ella. En este primer capítulo les dejaré un pequeño **prólogo** para que vayan viendo de que va la historia que será un Dramione como acostumbró escribir, aunque se verán otro tipo de parejas que con el correr del tiempo irán apareciendo._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Luego de una larga y acogedora noche, se despertó. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y disfrutó de las gotas caer sobre su cuerpo, jugueteando sobre su piel. Miró el reloj de su cama para atestiguar que era el horario justo para salir. Se vistió con unos simples jeans azules y una blusa color púrpura.

_Bailey's_. Ese era el nombre de su cafetería favorita. Cada mañana del domingo, se levantaba temprano para ir a desayunar a dicho lugar, su comida favorita:

Waffles.

En el lugar, leía el diario con cuidado. Estaba completamente segura que El Profeta siempre escondía algo que la gente se perdía, pero que ella no.

"13 de octubre. _Hombre borracho fue encontrado en una alcantarilla. Al parecer estaba en busca de su botella de ron, que misteriosamente, se había caído por ahí"_

¿A quién le interesaba aquel título? A ella no. Dejó el diario sobre la mesa, con un leve bufido al recordar que detrás de El Profeta, nunca había encontrado nada interesante más que noticias estúpidas, pero eso era lo que más llamaba su atención. Que algo seguramente había.

Después de terminar su desayuno, volvía a su casa para poder así regar las plantas, alimentar a su gato y a sus pececitos. Pasado el mediodía, luego de almorzar, se instalaba en la terraza de su casa a leer su libro favorito. Todos los domingos tenía un libro para leer, libro que se devoraba por completo en dos o tres horas como mucho.

Cuando la noche caía, solía comer un poco de la comida que le había quedado del medio día y después se acostaba en el sillón a ver la película favorita de su padre, que él mismo le había regalado _Sexto sentido_, y cuando ésta terminaba se dirigía a su cama y volvía nuevamente a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Y así, era cada día de su vida.

Al despertar, nuevamente las cosas sucedían como el día anterior… misteriosamente.

Cada día volvía a su cafetería, cada día leía la misma cabezera, y cada día era domingo 13 de octubre, pero ella no se daba cuenta de eso.

Para ella, no había nada extraño en ello.

* * *

_Yo les dije que era cortito, pero ya estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo pero me gustaría ir sabiendo que piensan, si les va gustando._

_Espero con ansias todo tipo de críticas, así puedo cada vez, mejorar más y más._

_PD: El nombre del fic, es el mismo nombre de la pelicula con Drew Barrymore y Adam Sandler, es una pelicula hermosa!_

_Un solo click en Reviews, y se los agradeceré mucho._

**XOXO**

_Gossip Girl_


	2. Inquietante amargura

**Inquietante amargura.**

Todo era una rutina, cada mañana se despertaba con una muchacha a su lado, una muchacha diferente cada día. Rubia, morocha, pelirroja, morena, pálida. Todas tenían una gran diferencia, pero a la vez una única similitud: que se habían acostado con él.

Suspiró.

Con sus dedos rasco sus ojos para intentar ambientarse al lugar donde se encontraba. No era su enorme mansión. Se incorporó sobre la cama, sentándose para poder observar mejor su panorama. ¿Brigitte? ¿Morgan? No recordaba su nombre con exactitud, pero si estaba completamente seguro que era la mujer más exquisita y preciosa que había visto nunca, sus facciones, sus curvas, todo era perfecto.

Pero a pesar de ello, sabía que nunca más volvería a tocar ese cuerpo. Solamente había dos cuerpos que había tocado reiteradamente y ese era el de su actual mejor amiga, Pansy y el de Astoria Greengras. Pero en esos momentos, ninguno de los dos estaba siendo de su agrado. Astoria porque se había convertido en la persona más insufrible de todas, después de que rechazara la propuesta para que ambos se casaran, y Pansy tenía ahora otro rango en su vida, y ese no era el de su objeto sexual.

Se levantó de la cama, sin despedirse de la muchacha que reposaba en la cama, se vistió con rapidez y salió de aquél departamento. Estaba en medio de Londres muggle, y ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era volver a su mansión.

No le sorprendió que al llegar a su mansión en ella se encontrara Pansy. Su amiga siempre aparecía de improvisto en su casa, desde que ahí vivía solo a causa de que tenía ambos padres en Azkabán, ella solía vivir más en la mansión Malfoy que en su propia casa.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Estuve esperándote aquí sentada toda la mañana! – exclamó con molestia mientras lo empujaba cariñosamente al verlo entrar por la puerta.

- Salí con Blaise anoche – y se encogió de hombros.

Pansy no necesito saber más nada, sabía perfectamente que siempre que aquellos dos muchachos salían juntos cada uno terminaba en una cama diferente, en una casa diferente, con muchachas diferentes. Bufó algo molesta; recordando entonces porque prefería salir a todos lados con Theodore, él era más tranquilo.

- Entonces imagino que se te olvidó que era lo que hoy íbamos a hacer cierto – agregó la chica en un susurro, temiendo la reacción de Draco al recordar.

Él la mira de golpe, clavando su vista en la de ella. Pero no era esa mirada ruda que habría mostrado unos años atrás. No era la mirada que habría mostrado si aún tuviera 15 años, sino que, su mirada se mostró afligida y hasta temerosa.

¿Quién lo diría? Draco mostrando esa debilidad con sus ojos, pero Pansy era la única persona que verdaderamente le comprendía y que verdaderamente sabía que pasaba por su mente, y hasta por su escondido entre polvillo corazón.

- Lo había querido evitar, por eso mismo salí anoche, talvez nunca me hubiera despertado – agregó en un murmuro que fue opacado por unos golpes en la puerta.

Draco se dio media vuelta sin inmutarse y empezó a caminar hacia la gran puerta de roble, y la abrió. Theodore estaba frente a él, sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan estúpidamente consoladora. Que idiotas eran si creían que él seguiría mostrando debilidad.

No. Debía intentar hacer como si poco le influyera tener que hacer lo que debía. Ni lo dejo pasar, llamó a Pansy con la mano y sin cambiarse los hizo salir de la mansión.

- Bien. Si tanto quieren que lo haga, lo haré – dijo abatido.

Pero estaba completamente seguro que no era lo mejor para su salud.

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Pansy, fue inmensa. Estaba contenta de que su amigo se decidiera por ir a ver a sus padres a Azkabán aunque sea una vez al año. Ese sería el primer año, del reto que Pansy junto con Theodore le habían propuesto. Sabía que Draco no quería ver a su padre, porque lo detestaba, y que no quería ver a su madre en un estado de soledad completa. Pero era lo mejor para él, para sus padres, o al menos para Narcissa.

Ese domingo 13 de octubre se levantó totalmente alegre, caminó hasta el baño con su pijama de ovejitas. Al entrar al baño se llevó la sorpresa de que su mejor amigo Ron estaba justamente ahí.

- Oh… - murmuró ella totalmente avergonzada – No sabía que estarías aquí Ron -

Se sonrojó más al descubrir que el susodicho acababa de salir de la ducha, y la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba expuesta, aunque sus "partes" estaban tapadas por una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Gracias a merlín estaba tapado. Pensó ella, dándose la vuelta para irse.

- No te preocupes, Herms – dijo con una sonrisa – Te dejo ya a ti, he terminado.

Ron tomó su ropa y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la mujer que tantos años había amado y que gracias a Dios, aún lo recordaba. No sabía exactamente hace cuanto había sucedido el accidente, y tampoco deseaba recordarlo.

Pero desde entonces, todo para él, para Harry y sobre todo para Hermione había cambiado. Aunque para ésta última menos se notaba, ellos no vivían su cada día como ella. Lo que estaba completamente seguro era que aún seguía enamorado de su amiga, y que cada día ese amor aumentaba y aumentaba.

Dejó su ropa sobre la cama, con una media sonrisa al recordar las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione al verlo en paños menores. Empezó a cambiarse, lentamente. Por suerte, la guerra había terminado. Por suerte, gente como Voldemort o los mortífagos habían sido destrozados o enviados a Azkabán, y ya no molestaría más su vida.

Mientras que Ron pensaba en su amiga, y en todo lo pasado hasta ese momento, Hermione aún completamente sonrojada se introducía en la ducha para darse un refrescante baño. Esa tarde intentaría volver a leer un libro que le había costado horrores comprenderlo. Luego de su ducha, y de estar cambiada se dirigió a _Bailey's_, sola. Con el propósito de desayunar los Waffle's que tanto le fascinaban.

- Buenos días Hermione – dijo una mujer de mediana edad, que saludaba con una sonrisa a su cliente favorita.

- Buenos días, Irma – saludó ella cordialmente, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Tomó el diario que la mujer le entraba y fue a sentarse donde siempre.

A menos de diez minutos un plato de Waffle's de dulce de leche con helado de crema americana llegaron a la mesa, junto con una malteada de vainilla. Sus ojos se iluminaron, como ansiaba que llegaran los domingos para disfrutar de ese desayuno. Le sonrió a Mark, el camarero que siempre le traía la comida.

- Hermione… - empezó el muchacho algo nervioso.

- Dime Mark – respondió ella mientras tomaba su plato para comenzar a sentir el exquisito sabor de la comida.

- Se me había ocurrido que talvez hoy en la noche podríamos… no sé, salir – el muchacho, que de más estaba decir que era bastante apuesto, la miró con cierta ansiedad.

Hermione miró hacia sus ojos celestes como el cielo, y luego a sus castaños cabellos algo alborotados, algo que le hacía recordar a uno de sus mejores amigos, Harry. Le sonrió.

- Pasame a buscar a las ocho, Mark – dijo ella con total simpatía.

Salir con alguien que conocía no era para nada peligroso. Además, Mark parecía un muchacho agradable en quien se pudiera confiar. Aunque cuando llegara a su casa y le dijera a sus dos acompañantes de casa que salía con un chico, los berrinches empezarían. Y eso era peor que unos propios padres.

La mirada se el ensombreció, Mark ya se había ido de su lado sonriente y alegre. Pero la mirada de Hermione estaba ahora distante, a pesar de que había empezado a leer El Profeta, una serie de flashes cruzaron por su mente y cerró los ojos.

No quería recordar lo sucedido.

- Será la última vez que le haga caso a alguno de ustedes – dijo enojado mientras los dementores les daban paso por las asquerosas y desagradables celdas de Azkabán.

Pansy lo miro afligido. _Ojala todo salga bien_. Caminaron hasta llegar a una celda, estilo matrimonial. Donde dos personas rubias se encontraban cada uno en una diferente esquina.

Por la esquina derecha, Lucius Malfoy, se encontraba altanero con la frente en alto, sin dejarse caer por el lugar donde ya hace varios años se encontraba. Por la otra esquina, la del lado izquierdo, Narcissa Malfoy, sollozaba en silencio, deseando poder salir de ese lugar. Sus mejillas, junto con toda su piel había sido consumida por el hambre.

Y la cara de Draco Malfoy al ver a sus padres de esa forma, fue bastante angustiante. Lo único que en ese momento Pansy pudo pensar era que en que se habían equivocado, y mucho. No sabía que Azkabán era tan terrible, siempre creyó que eran simples… mitos.

- Hola hijo – dijo la voz del hombre. Y la mujer que estaba del otro lado se sobresaltó y se giro para mirar a la persona que más amaba en la tierra.

Un débil grito salió de los labios de Pansy al ver el rostro de su querida tía Cissy.

* * *

_Agradezco mucho a mis dos primeras lectoras:_ **elhora **y **vesper bond**.

**Elhora**: _Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que a pesar de el pequeño pedacito que deje, te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo te guste mucho más aún!!_

**Vesper Bond**: _Ah, si sabía que la pelicula se la llamaba así en otras partes. Pero me gustó más este nombre que ese para ponérselo al fic xD Si, a mi me encanta le peli, Gracias por leerme!!_

_Hasta la próxima._

_Muchos saludos_

_Sookie._


	3. El recuerdo de la venganza

2.-**El recuerdo de la venganza**

Las oscuras y largas ojeras de la señora Malfoy llegaban casi a la mitad de sus pómulos los cuales se encontraban caídos, su piel estaban tan pálida que los labios violáceos asustaban, sumado a ello, se encontraban cortados a causa de la sequedad de dichos. Los cabellos, antes perfectamente arreglados, se encontraban enmarañados y sucios. Los párpados de la mujer se encontraban también caídos, escondiendo los que alguna vez fueron, sus ojos.

Sus cejas se levantaron como pudieron de la sorpresa al ver a su adorado hijo parado del otro lado de la celda. Como lo extrañaba. Pero se sentía avergonzada por el estado en el que se encontraba. Un pequeño pero muy débil destello se formó en sus ya oscuros ojos, y corrió con poca rapidez hacia las rejas y estiró los brazos fuera de ellas.

- Hijo mío – su voz se vio opacada por la incapacidad de hablar. Llevaba meses sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Pansy miraba horrorizada la situación, pero no podía hacer más que mirar la reacción de Draco. Lo mismo hacia Theodore del otro lado, conteniendo la respiración ante la escena que tenía frente a sus narices.

- Madre… - susurró Draco, dando un paso más al frente.

Acarició sus manos, sin importarle la mohosidad que tenían, y sin importarle lo negras que sus uñas se encontraban. Su vista se dirigió al hombre que aún no se había inmutado en la esquina derecha. Ni un indicio de querer mirarlo siquiera. Lo miró con desprecio, pero su madre volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Esta así… desde… hace ya… unos tres meses – habló con dificultad, al ver la mirada de desagrado que le estaba mostrando a su marido – Ni yo… puedo entenderlo… ya – suspiró.

Narcissa cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos al pecho bajo el dolor que de golpe sintió. Draco algo furioso se separó de la celda y se acercó a un dementor.

- ¿¡Como es que pueden dejarla así!? – le gritó a la criatura, aunque sabía que ella no iba a contestarle - ¿¡Están dementes aquí!? – siguió gritando, bajo los leves llamados de su madre 'Draco… Draco'

Como contestación a tal enojo del joven Malfoy, el dementor se acercó hacia él. Sus manos largas y negras se movieron hacia su cuerpo, y se fue inclinando de a poco hacia Draco. Estaba a punto de comenzar su juego favorito, ese juego que tantos dementores adoraban realizar. Una serie de malos recuerdos, que había intentado obviar llegaron a su mente…

_- Draco… cariño ¿Dónde estas? – escuchó la voz de su madre. Pero él no quería salir del armario._

_- Niño malcriado ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Sal de tu escondite! – la voz de su padre le aterró más aún._

_Una mano grande y pálida abrió el armario y lo saco de ahí mismo tirándole de los pelos. _

_- ¿Eres idiota niño? – Le gritó, mientras le pegaba una cachetada - ¿¡Eh!? ¡Contesta! – lo zarandeó un poco hasta golpearlo contra la pared._

_El niño de tan solo cinco años llevó sus manitas hacia la cara para no llorar._

_- Regla número uno, un Malfoy nunca llora – empezó a susurrar el niño con su ya perfecto dominio del idioma – Regla número dos, un Malfoy siempre cumple las órdenes dadas por el señor… regla número tres… - sollozó._

_- ¿Regla número tres? – Su padre alzó una ceja y buscó su varita, Narcissa se interpuso pero fue expulsada por un 'Expelliarmus' - ¡Vamos cobarde! Dime la regla número tres._

_- Regla número tres… regla número tres – intentaba pronunciar el niño de cabellos dorados – un… un Malfoy… no debe bajarse, humillarse._

_- Idiota, esa es la regla número cinco – gritó eufórico su padre y lo apuntó con la varita - ¡Cruciatus!_

Abrió los ojos agitado al recordar dicha escena, y detrás de él estaba Pansy que acababa de pronunciar 'Spectro Patronum', para salvarlo del posible robo de su casi inexistente alma.

- Draco… cuanto lo siento – dijo la chica mientras intentaba quitarse las lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

- No creía que cayeras tan pronto Parkinson, y mucho menos me lo esperaba de ti… hijo, si es que así puedo llamarte todavía – murmuró su padre aún sin moverse de la esquina – Lástima que vuestras madres no fueron lo suficientemente valientes para criarlos como se debe – agregó mirando a su esposa.

- ¡Tú! No se te ocurra volver a hablar así de mi madre – murmuró entre dientes señalando a su padre – No se te ocurra volver a insultarla de esa forma. ¡No tienes el derecho!

Draco se tambaleó casi a punto de caerse, aun se sentía mareado.

- Pansy… llévatelo de aquí… Por favor – murmuró Narcissa.

La llamada, sin girarse a mirarla asintió y junto con Theodore intentó sacar a su amigo, que estaba casi desmayado.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

- ¿A dónde crees que vas vestida de esa forma? – interrumpió Harry al ver a Hermione vestida tan elegantemente.

Ella se había puesto un vestido recto, con la espalda descubierta de un color verde perlado completamente llamativo. Traía el cabello recogido en un precioso rodete.

- Oh… pues, me han invitado a una cita – murmuró poniéndose colorada como de costumbre – Pero… pero no le digas nada a Ronald. Se pondrá como loco – se apresuró a decir.

Harry miró dudosa a su amiga luego de esa reacción. Suspiró. _¿Cómo se le dice que no a ella?_ Suspiró nuevamente mientras se invadía en sus pensamientos, y Hermione lo miraba impacientada, ella sabia que esto sucedería.

- Bueno, no le diré nada – agregó al fin después de unos segundos, y Hermione suspiró aliviada – Pero ten cuidado a las horas que vuelves, eh. ¿Y con quién saldrás? ¿A dónde?

Ella rió.

- Mark, el camarero de _Bailey's_. ¿Lo recuerdas? – inquirió ella con voz ahora más tranquila. Harry era mucho más comprensivo que Ron a la hora de las citas – No sé a donde iremos, dijo que sería sorpresa.

El timbre sonó con un agudo trrrrrrin, y ella se giró para ver por la ventana a Mark.

- Ten cuidado, Herms – dijo su amigo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente amistosamente – Me llamas cualquier cosa. ¡Espera! ¿Tienes tu varita cierto?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y levantó la varita que traía en la cartera. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa junto con la cita que esa noche tenía.

***-*-*-*-*-***

- Creo que tu idea no fue muy exitosa, Pansy – dijo Theodore mientras ambos caminaban por la oscuridad de la noche de Londres.

Luego de la expedición por Azkabán, que había sido demasiado fallida. Llevaron a Draco a su casa, donde se quedó dormido al instante. Ambos se quedaron un rato allí y después empezaron su caminata hacia sus casas. No se aparecían, puesto que a Pansy no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la sensación que ello producía.

- Lo sé, yo creí que todo sería diferente – murmuro avergonzada de su error – ¡No imaginaba que era tan terrible!

Ella nunca había ido a visitar a su padre en Azkabán, y ahí mismo había muerto hace un año y medio atrás. Era una pérdida, que nunca había sufrido.

- Draco no nos perdonará tan fácil esto. Quien sabe, talvez ni salga de su casa – agregó Theodore, mirando hacia el frente de la calle, donde dos personas caminaban muy acarameladamente.

Reconocía a dichas personas, estaba seguro que las reconocía. Frunció los ojos, junto con los labios intentando recordar.

- Pansy… ¡Mira! Es la impura, Granger – susurró señalando a la susodicha. Pansy dirigió una mirada hacia ella llena de desagrado.

_Creí que nunca te volvería a ver Granger. No después de lo que hiciste tú._

- Esperame aquí, Nott – dijo Parkinson mientras cruzaba la calle sin mirar a ninguna dirección. Los autos no solían andar a esas horas por esa calle.

- Querida Granger… tanto tiempo – siseó como tal serpiente que era, parándose frente a ella y a un tipo que estaba a su lado… de seguro, su nueva cita.

- Parkinson – saludó cordialmente, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. _Suerte que traje mi varita_ - ¿Qué quieres? -

- Veo que se te sigue dando bien la vida de puta – agregó con malicia en sus ojos, al ver el rostro totalmente desfigurado del tipejo que estaba a su lado ante tal sentencia.

- ¿Qué dices Parkinson? Por si mal no recuerdo la perra en Hogwarts, eras tú – desafió la ex Gryffindor.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos. _Que ilusa, se viene a hacer la tonta_.

- Sabes perfectamente que no hablo de Hogwarts – echó una mirada a Theodore, que había empezado a cruzar la calle al ver la furia que salía de los oídos de su amiga – Estoy hablando de lo que hiciste con mi amigo, con Draco – escupió molesta.

Nunca creyó que su amigo iba a poder caer de esa forma frente a la estúpida que tenía a unos pasos. ¡Creía que Draco era más fuerte!

- No sé de que hablas. No lo sé – dijo negando con la cabeza. _¿Malfoy? ¿Ella? ¿De qué habla?_

- Pansy, vámonos de aquí – se interpuso Theodore al ver que su amiga estaba por sacar la varita de su pantalón – No tienes porque gastarte.

Arrastrándola se la llevó de su camino, dejando a una Hermione completamente desconcertada, y a un Mark… sorprendido.

- ¿Qué carajo crees que hacías, Pansy? – Preguntó entre dientes el muchacho, mientras seguía arrastrándola por la calle - ¿Estabas loca? ¿Acaso no sabes qué paso con Granger?

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Hirió los pocos sentimientos de mi mejor amigo! Bueno, de uno de mis mejores amigos – agregó al fin - ¿¡Como crees que me pondría!? Le juré a Draco que si me la cruzaba le iba a dar una buena paliza.

- Es una larga historia… lo de Granger, que no puedo contarte ahora – suspiró – Pero cuando tengamos tiempo te la diré. Nunca se lo dije a Draco, porque no me agradaba que quisiera salir con esa impura.

- ¿Y cómo es que tu sabes tanto de su vida? – frunció el ceño algo desconcertada.

- Bueno… yo… yo… he escuchado por ahí – dijo nervioso, mientras se revolvía el cabello con impaciencia.

Casi, casi. Metía la pata.

Si ella supiera. Si ella supiera de dónde sacaba la información.

Lo mataría.

* * *

Primero que nada, **quiero pedir disculpas si en el capítulo anterior las escenas no estaban del todo separadas. Es que desde mi Word, los códigos se cambiaron al copiarlo a y se borraron las separaciones, esta vez, cambié la forma de separarlo, para que se pudiera ver. Perdon si eso les causo alguna dificultad a la hora de la lectura.**

_Acá les dejó el segundo capitulo de mi fic, que el título ya lo tienen al principio. Aún no hago un encuentro dramione, porque quiero orientar bien la historia. Como verán en este capítulo se ve lo demacrados que están los señores Malfoy y aparece una Pansy un tanto vengativa en cuanto a algo que Hermione no recuerda acerca de Draco. **¿Qué será?** Y además,** ¿Qué tanto esconde Theodore?**_

**Elhora: **Te agradezco que sigas mi fic, espero que ahora lo hayas puesto en Alerta, aunque yo siempre aviso a mis lectoras de nuevos capítulos por si las dudas. Yo tengo un punto de vista demasiado maternal por parte de Narcissa, y eso se notará bastante en mi fic. En cuanto a Lucius... nada que ver. Ron en la ducha? Si, demasiado sexy para escribirlo (baba) con sus cabellos rojos empapados y sobre su rostro (ohh, basta que me daran ganas de escribir más sobre él, y el más sexy acá es... Draco xd)

**Linnie Malfoy Cullen: **Bienvenida a mi fic. Se notará lo terrible que es para Draco ver, especialmente a su madre, en la cárcel. Pero ojalá pueda superarlo, ja ja.

Saludos y gracias desde ya.

**Sookie Writer**


	4. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Agradezco que hayan tenido que esperarme tanto, he tenido unos problemillas.

**Capítulo 3:**

**¿Qué pasa aquí?**

* * *

La luz del sol molestó sus ojos por lo que decidió que ya era hora de levantarse de la cama. Estiró brazos y piernas, y algún que otro hueso sonó, lo que la asustó. Odiaba que cuando se estiraba luego de una noche completamente placentera, sus huesos sonaran, debía empezar a comer comidas con más calcio.

Se levantó de la cama, con su típico pijama de ovejitas para dirigirse al baño. Tocó la puerta y escucho un: 'Ya salgo' de Harry. Por lo que decidió ir hacia la cocina. Allí estaba su otro mejor amigo Ron. Sonrió de medio lado al ver que intentaba cocinar unos panqueques por si solo.

- Ron, incendiarás toda la casa – dijo ella riéndose de su amigo que intentaba licuar todos los ingredientes.

- Quiero por una vez en la vida… poder hacer… algo de… desayunar – dijo mientras peleaba contra la licuadora.

_Estos dos nunca entenderán nada de la vida muggle._

- Déjalo ahí Ron ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo a _Bailey's_? Tú sabes, como todos los domingos… - sonrió esperando que la respuesta de su amigo fuese si. _Una buena compañía nunca viene mal._

_Oh, Herms… hoy es miércoles._ Pensó el joven Weasley mientras fruncía la frente en señal de decepción. _Es un caso perdido, despertarme y pensar que has vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque eso significaría que… serías de otro_.

- ¿Y Ron? – Insistió - ¿Prefieres comer tus asquerosos panqueques, o prefieres un waffle exquisito?

- Obviamente, prefiero un Waffle – dijo al darse cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos – Pero… ¿Y Harry?

- De seguro se irá con Ginny, ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – Espera que iré a bañarme si es que Harry ha salido. Tú cuéntale nuestros planes de hoy.

La muchacha contenta de que su amigo hubiese aceptado la invitación de desayunar fue rápido hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

- Vamos Draco, tienes que levantarte de una vez por todas – ordenó Pansy mientras zarandeaba a su amigo que estaba tirado en la cama - ¡Deja de ser tan marica Draco! Y levántate de una vez. ¡Te desconozco! – le gritó.

El muchacho se levantó ante el grito de su amiga, y bufó molesto. _Tú no entiendes, Pansy. _El problema no era que había caído en depresión por lo pasado la noche anterior. Eran muchas cosas que se le habían juntado en un año. Un maldito año.

A regañadientes, se levantó de la cama que había sido su único refugio todo el día de ayer, y todo de lo que había podido ser de ese. ¿Es qué nadie lo entendía? Su madre estaba pérdida en la boca del lobo, su padre era el lobo, y él… él ya no tenía para quien vivir.

_- Hijo, como te he ido explicando… - empezó a hablar su padre. Él se encontraba sentado en la sillita frente a su escritorio intentando escuchar con atención - … los Malfoy tenemos una serie de reglas que debemos cumplir._

_- Si, padre – contestó él con total educación. Sumado a eso, estaba el miedo que le tenía a dicho hombre._

_- Ya te dije cual era la número uno, y la número dos – prosiguió el hombre tomando unos papeles en sus manos, papeles que le pertenecían al ser más oscuro de la tierra – La regla número tres, recuérdala, es la más importante: Un Malfoy, nunca se enamora._

Y él, había olvidado esa regla. La más importante, la que su padre le había obligado decir tantas veces, y que nunca podía. Es más, ni estaba seguro porque se había acordado de ella.

Pero, su padre tenía tanta razón.

_- ¿Tu no estas enamorado de madre, padre? – preguntó el niño pequeño. _

_- Hijo, como te he dicho… un Malfoy nunca se enamora – fueron las únicas palabras del hombre._

Y si, debería haber seguido sus pasos. Solo en ello. Todo lo demás era una estupidez, su padre lo único que quería era poder, y el poder lo había enviado a donde ahora estaba. Él se había salvado de todo ello.

Gracias a su madre, y a su padrino. Y ambos, habían pagado por ello. Gracias a Salazar, al menos su madre estaba viva. Bueno, estaba muerta en vida.

Los incesantes golpes de Pansy en la puerta del baño lograron hartarlo. Con la toalla rodeando su cintura, y el vapor en la habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¿Te gustaría dejarme en paz un segundo aunque sea? – preguntó de mala gana a su amiga, quien se sintió afectada por el comentario. Claro que, Pansy no se dejaría humillar así.

- Solamente quería saber si también te habías caído en la depresión del inodoro – escupió siseante como dicha serpiente que era.

- A veces eres demasiado sarcástica, Parkinson – dijo como respuesta el joven poniéndole énfasis al apellido de la muchacha que tenía en frente – ¿No ves que tengo que cambiarme? ¡Vete! – le ordenó señalándole la puerta.

- Pensaba esperarte… afuera, para ir a _Bailey's_ – inquirió la muchacha mientras empezaba a salir de la habitación – ¿Qué dices?

De un momento a otro, el carácter de su amiga había cambiado. Pero el de él, no. Pansy se estaba mostrando nuevamente amigable, para intentar cambiar su humor, cosa que no lograría comportándose de esa forma. La miró por un segundo, y asintió. Sus cabellos mojados se pegaron contra su frente, donde pequeñas arrugas a causa del enojo se mostraban a la perfección en su pálido rostro.

Pansy sonrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación. El muchacho se acercó hacia su armario y buscó entre la gama de colores oscuros que tenía, una camisa azulada, y un pantalón negro. Se colocó la remera a pesar de que aún tenía gotas en su espalda, a causa de la calurosa ducha que acababa de darse para despabilarse.

Y al estar listo, salió.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Se sentó junto a Ron en la mesa de siempre, un sonriente Mark la miró desde el otro lado al verla llegar, pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver con quien estaba. _¿Por qué? ¿Había algún problema con Ron? _Pensó ilusamente para sus adentros.

- ¡Hola Irma! – saludó la muchacha, y Ron hizo lo mismo aunque no con la misma confianza que su amiga.

- Hermione, Ron – saludó ella también, mientras se acercaba a traerle el periódico de siempre a Hermione y entregárselo – Aquí tienes cariño, listo para ti – sonrió y se alejó nuevamente a su puesto.

"_Hombre borracho fue encontrado en una alcantarilla. Al parecer estaba en busca de su botella de ron, que misteriosamente, se había caído por ahí"_

- Ron ¿No crees que es una pérdida de papel este tipo de reportes? – preguntó señalándole dicho reportaje.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó un distraído Ronald, que se había quedado observando como Hermione miraba el periódico. Como cada una de sus facciones era arrugada ante la angustia, la desesperación y decepción que el periódico le brindaba.

Gracias a Merlín, no leía lo que era ahora, si eso le parecía estúpido, si leyera El Profeta verdadero… estaría gritando como una loca.

- Yo… lo siento – se disculpó al ver el rostro de su amiga – Si lo es. Por lo que, prefiero evitar esos reportajes, y concentrarme más en mi desayuno – agregó al escuchar la queja que su estómago había casi gritado. Se puso colorado ante la risa de Hermione.

- ¿Qué van a pedir? – pregunto el camarero, Mark, indiferentemente sin mirar a la castaña. _No sé si podría soportar enamorarte todos los días, parece que para Weasley es más fácil que para mí._

- ¡Hola Mark! – Saludo entusiasmada – Yo pediré lo de siempre, y a Ron dale lo mismo. O mejor dicho, el waffle triple, tiene un estómago de hipogrifo – rió y Mark hizo lo mismo, por puro compromiso.

Ron ni se dio cuenta de las miradas del joven camarero, se distraía tanto que no notaba la tensión que le estaba demostrando al encontrarse ahí, sentado, junto a la mujer más hermosa para su opinión, y claro para la de muchos en el bar. Ron, a la par, se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amiga. Gesto que Mark notó a la perfección.

- Ya se los traigo – murmuró y se fue de ahí mofado.

- ¿No notaste nada raro en Mark hoy? – pregunto Hermione cuando el susodicho ya no estaba más con ellos.

Ron se encogió de hombros – No me doy cuenta de esas cosas – dijo al fin.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Su mirada fue captada por una muchacha que se encontraba en una esquina en la cafetería. No la conocía, pero ella no parecía querer quitar sus ojos de él. Draco no le prestó atención, no era momento para buscar presas, mucho menos a esas horas.

Observó el lugar con cuidado, no sabía cuántas veces había ido a dicho lugar, pero sabía que eran pocas, no era un ambiente que le agradara mucho. Era un ambiente demasiado familiar, donde las familias se reunían, niños, bebés, ancianos. Y por otro lado, era un lugar lleno de amistades que se reencontraban y gritaban entusiasmado contándose cosas. Aburrido.

_Imposible. Era imposible que ella estuviera allí_. ¡Y la descarada sonreía y se divertía con la maldita comadreja! La furia empezó a invadirlo, y se dio media vuelta como para salir. _¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde, Malfoy? ¿Eh?_ Pensó para sí mismo, mientras se arrepentía y se daba la vuelta para pasar exactamente por al lado de la parejita.

_Haz como si nada, no será tan difícil._

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la sangre sucia y su noviecito – siseó mientras que Pansy intentaba atajarlo. Nuevamente la mirada de Granger se encontraba perdida y distraída. Como si no supiera de que le hablaban.

- Malfoy, ve ha arruinarle el desayuno a otro – se defendió Hermione, al ver las orejas totalmente rojas de su amigo.

- Tú le arruinaste cada uno de sus desayunos, perra – saltó Pansy que acababa de llegar zarandeando sus caderas.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella sin saber de que hablaba.

- ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de nuestra última charla? – preguntó con burla.

- Además de sangre sucia, te haces la idiota – agregó Draco a la charla.

Ron, cansado de todo este griterío inútil, se levantó.

- Mira Malfoy, deja de tratar a Hermione así ¿entiendes? – escupió él, con toda la furia. Furia que Hermione nunca creía haber visto en él – Así que por favor, déjanos en paz y vete a hacer tus cosas – agregó señalándolo. _¿De dónde habré sacado todo el valor?_

La cara de Malfoy le asusto por completo, se notaba como en sus ojos la furia iba creciendo a cada minuto que procesaba las palabras de Ron. El joven Malfoy lo agarro de la camisa y lo empujó contra el piso. Pansy y Hermione gritaron agudamente.

- ¡Draco! – gritó Pansy intentando separarlo de Weasley, aunque sus intentos eran totalmente fallidos. Draco era más fuerte.

Hermione a pesar de estar horrorizada por la situación, sabía que algo había escondido detrás de todo esto. Si, Malfoy solía insultarla, menospreciarla, odiarla. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero nunca, nunca antes había escuchado una conversación como esa.

Aquí había algo, y ella intentaría descubrirlo.

* * *

Ahi fue el capítulo.

**Silviota:** Si, a mi me gustaría también que sean largos. Puesto, que a mi también me gusta leer capítulos largos. Pero siempre tuve esa pequeña dificultad a la hora de escribir. No sé si era ansiedad de publicarlo que lo termino antes o no sé qué. Intento sacar lo mejor de mí. Gracias por leerme igualmente.

**Elhora: **Es Rating M, pero la verdad, aún no tengo en mente ninguna escenita, pero alguna se verá seguro. Ya ya, en algún momento verás que paso realmente en la historia. Cambiaré un poco lo que realmente la pelicula muestra, lo único que sacaré de ella es la _enfermedad_.

**Zashi V:** Bueno le has pegado a la pregunta sobre Theo, jaja. Pero bueno, más adelante mostraré que pasa realmente con Theo y Luna. Me parece que meter otras parejitas, hará mas emocionante y no tan fome al fic. Además, así podré torturarlas más tiempo con el _¿Por qué Hermione actúa de esa forma? _A mi también me pareció muy triste la pelicula :( Gracias por leerme!

**Madie: **Wuaw, que bueno que te tenga intrigada, es algo que siempre quise lograr en mis fics, y me alegra que tu hayas sido tomada bajo tal sentimiento por este fic :P Todas las dudas las verás con el correr del tiempo ;) ¡Gracias y bienvenida!

Saludos para todas,

Sookie.


	5. Draco quiere saber la verdad Hermione q

**Capítulo 4:**

Draco quiere saber la verdad. Hermione quiere saber que pasa.

* * *

Ese domingo, después de haber desayunado en Bailey's había decidido cambiar la rutina y envés de sentarse a ver _sexto sentido_ iría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. El día estaba espléndido, había un sol radiante en el cielo.

Mientras caminaba observaba como la gente sonreía y disfrutaba del día. Y eso la alegró, estaba contenta de que después de tantas guerras y sufrimiento todo estuviera bien, aunque claro, los muggles no tenían ni idea de lo que en su realidad pasaba.

Llegó a un parque, que estaba semi rodeado por un lago. Se sentó en una banca y miró como los niños más pequeños le daban de comer a los patos. Buscó en su cartera el libro, y empezó a leerlo. Se lo había traído por las dudas, era mejor leer un libro al aire libre que encerrada en su casa.

Pasados unos minutos, alguien se le sentó al lado y se giro asustada, cerrando el libro. Se encontró con quien menos creería: Draco Malfoy. Frunció el ceño confundida, y al fin preguntó:

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – una pizca de desprecio se noto en su voz, y eso a Draco no le gusto. _¿Cómo había hecho para olvidarse tan fácilmente de todo?_

- Te admiro – dijo evitando su pregunta, y mirando hacia el lago, evitando también su mirada – Admiro la forma que tienes para actuar como si nada – siguió hablando bajo la mirada confusa –y algo mas tranquila- de Hermione. Draco siempre que se cruzaba con ella y alguno de los dos estaba acompañado actuaba más despreciadamente que en ese momento, que estaba solo con ella, que era algo que él estaba deseando – No sé como pudiste resultar tan… egoísta, tan… indiferente. Nunca fuiste así. ¿Qué te paso Hermione? – preguntó Draco girándose a mirarla, en sus ojos notó algo diferente.

Algo parecido a una confusión, mezclada con ansiedad y tristeza.

- ¿De que? ¿De que hablas? – preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio. _Debe estar borracho o algo por el estilo… talvez es una trampa_.

- ¿Vez? ¿Cómo lo haces? – Preguntó tapándose el rostro – Ojala nunca hubiera sentido lo que sentí por ti, y te hubiera usado como usé a tantas mujeres. Resultaste ser alguien tan desagradable – se levantó del banco y empezó a caminar, dejando a Hermione ahí sentada sola, pero sobre todo, confundida._ ¿Él sentir algo por mi? ¿De que habla? ¡No entiendo nada!_

**(DMxHG)**

Dos enamorados caminaban por el Kew Garden, iban tomados de la mano como si solamente ellos fueran los que caminaban por el lugar. En los ojos de ella se veía amor, cariño, felicidad y en sus ojos, lo mismo, aunque sumado una pizca de temor. No por perderla, no porque ella no lo amara, eso era algo obvio, sino más bien, por lo que ella podría llegar a sufrir si alguien se enteraba de lo de ellos.

Por eso habían decidido tal lugar. A pesar de que era un lugar muy usualmente lleno de gente, esa gente no eran ni magos ni brujas, sino más bien muggles.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez esto terminará? – le preguntó ella con esa voz que le brindaba tanta tranquilidad.

- No lo sé – contestó él – Solo quiero disfrutar del momento. _Carpe diem*****_ – repitió tales palabras latinas a su acompañante, la cuál le devolvió una sonrisa.

Ella se acercó y le besó los labios con esa inocencia tan propia suya. Sus dorados cabellos resaltaban sobre los suyos, que eran completamente blancos. Ellos eran como el Yin y el Yang. Ella pálida. Él moreno. Ella rubia. Él morocho. Ella de ojos azules. Él de ojos marrones. Ella Ravenclaw. Él Slytherin. Ella auror. Él mortífago.

Theodore suspiró. Y ella lo miró preocupado. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – preguntó frenando la caminata y parándose frente a él.

- No pasa nada, Luna – le mintió sin atreverse a mirarla.

Ella no se daría por vencida, por lo que tomó su rostro e hizo que él la mirara.

- Mira, puedes mentirle a tus amigos, a tus padres… - le dijo ella refiriéndose a lo suyo - … pero a mí, no. Te conozco mejor que nadie. Así que dime que te pasa.

- Es solo que… - intentó evitar su mirada, pero Luna no dejó que él lo hiciera – temo que sufras – susurró avergonzado y agachando la mirada.

- _Carpe diem_, Theodore – le dijo ella y depositó un suave y tierno beso en sus labios.

**(DMxHG)**

Volvió a su casa ya de nochecita, totalmente anonadada. No entendía que era lo que había pasado con Malfoy esa tarde. Después de que él se fuera así tan repentinamente, después de aquél monólogo que no comprendió, se quedó mirando a los patos como una estúpida buscándole alguna razón a su comportamiento.

Razón que nunca encontró.

Entró a su casa y golpeó la puerta con fuerza enojada con si misma de no poder encontrar un porque. Ella que siempre había usado su lógica para todo, y siempre había encontrado respuestas a todo tipo de cosas en libros, pero respuesta a esto no encontraba.

Un estruendo en el sillón, captó su atención. Allí se encontraban su mejor amigo –Harry- y su mejor amiga –Ginny- en uno de sus momentos más íntimos. Ginny se encontraba en corpiño, y Harry en calzones.

Negó la cabeza frustrada.

- Podrían ser un pocos mas… reservados – exclamó ella evitando verlos – Deberían saber que también es mi casa.

- Oh Herms, yo… lo siento – empezó a decir Harry, mientras empezaba a vestirse nerviosamente – No, me di cuenta yo…-

- No aclares que oscurece, Potter – le dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza al ver a su novio tan nervioso por la presencia de Hermione ahí - Mejor me voy antes que Hermione me asesine – se acercó a Harry, beso sus labios y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle – Que bueno que mañana se olvidara de que vio tu cuerpo, sino empezará a tener sueños mojados contigo – le sonrió y se fue.

Hermione, enfadada, se dio media vuelta. Después de la extraña situación con Malfoy se encontraba a sus mejores amigos en medio de un acto sexual. Harry, ya vestido, la siguió.

- Hermione ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, que había notado en su mirada algo diferente.

- Algo realmente extraño me sucedió hoy – suspiró, y brevemente le contó su encuentro con Malfoy.

Harry estaba que se moría por dentro. _Malfoy tiene que saber que es lo que le pasó a Hermione, no por él, sino para que deje de perseguirla_.

- Debe ser alguno de sus trucos, Herms – susurró Harry para evitar el tema.

**(DMxHG)**

_¿Cómo se había podido rebajar de esa forma? _Ella era una maldita egoísta que no le importaba nada todo lo que ellos habían vivido hace tan solo unos años, ella parecía haber olvidado que él le había entregado todo su amor, ella había sido la única persona que había logrado de él, una buena persona.

Después de la guerra, ella había logrado robarle el corazón. Y ahora despreciaba todo lo que le había dado. Él le había dado todo. Y ahora sentía su corazón roto en millones de pedazos, destrozado, sin razón para vivir. _¿Desde cuando se había vuelto un idiota enamorado? ¿Desde cuando se sentía de esta forma por una mujer? _Y lo peor, que era por una mujer que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber algo más de él.

Ella se había ido sin más nada que decir, sin darle explicación alguna. Sin decirle nada, sin decir porque. Ella le había dejado el mundo de cabeza.

Entró a su mansión y no le sorprendió el haberse encontrado con su amiga Pansy en la sala de estar. Lo que si le sorprendió era la mirada que ella traía consigo. No era la malévola de siempre, la satisfecha o la enojada, era diferente.

- Tu y yo, tenemos que hablar – le dijo mientras le señalaba el sillón.

Draco alzó una ceja – No estoy para tus malos humores, Parkinson – reprochó Draco, que a pesar de que la mujer que tenía enfrente era su mejor amiga, la trataba indiferentemente en momentos como ese.

- No me interesa. Tenemos que hablar, ahora mismo – ordenó ella volviendo a señalar el asiento.

- ¿De qué tanto quieres hablar? – preguntó mofado mientras se tiraba sobre el sillón acostándose en él, cerró los ojos y removió su cabello. _Solo quiero terminar con esta tortura, no quiero que también Pansy me torture con sus cosas_.

- Sobre tú y Granger – dijo, y eso llamó la atención del rubio quien se incorporó para mirar a su amiga – Sobre el porqué de su comportamiento tan… indiferente.

* * *

*** **_**Carpe diem**_ es una locución latina que literalmente significa '**vive el momento**', lo que quiere decir es «**vive el momento**, no lo malgastes».Fue acuñada por el poeta romano Horacio (_Odas_, 11.8):

_Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero_

`**vive el momento**, no confíes en mañana'

Les agradezco infinitamente por esperarme tanto tiempo, espero que no se hayan aburrido/perdido. Las invito a mi otro fic "nunca pensé que podría amarte de esta forma" también un Dramione. A su vez, las invito a la traducción del fic de Illiraen, que estoy haciendo yo, sobre la serie True Blood.

Saludos.

Sookie


End file.
